The Scroll of Teng Shen
by The Creepy-Psycho-Loner
Summary: Leonardo and Raphael never really got the chance to bond with anyone. Their father is always making them move to new cities. While in NY, the Hamatos stand in the middle of a dangerous plan. The scroll of Teng Shen is valued at billions on the black market and those who want it will do anything to get it. Anything. Will this effect the twins' life? And how are two orphans involved?


**The Scroll of Teng Shen **by The Creepy-Psycho-Loner

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot.

**AN: **Long reviews gives me inspiration. Faves make me joyous. Also, constructed criticism needed.

/

Leonardo Hamato isn't someone you could describe perfectly. Some would say that he was a shy and melancholic person. Others would say he was just misunderstood and introverted. One could even dare to say that he was a man who believed in honor and helping others, like his father. And all these would be true. Leonardo was definitely an original. One of a kind.

Raphael Hamato could be described without much thought to it. Rumbustious. Hot-headed. Strong-willed. Fiery. And Raphael didn't care too much of the well-beings of other people, if it didn't involve his brother. And like his father, he possessed much loyalty. But Raphael, too, was unique.

The two boys shared more than just being novel. Or a birthday and genes. But passion. A burning passion that pumped through their veins and invaded their thoughts. A passion that, even after having so many differences, kept them together. This passion that they share, well... it was important. It did more than ensure their brotherhood. No, it kept them being best friends; something they didn't have the luxury of maintaining as they grew up.

Being the sons of Yoshi Hamato made it hard... Impossible, for them to keep friends. Their father's job demanded that they move every few months or so. This made the twins lives, for 17 long years, nothing but instability. And the only certain thing in their life, the thing they knew would never leave, was each other.

Consequently, this caused Leonardo to keep to himself and Raphael to threaten anyone who came within three feet of him. They felt it was better to not make friends altogether, so they stayed away.

Their 18th birthday was only in three more months. But what would they do? Where would they go? And what new things would they do?

They had been living in Manhattan for nearly nine months. Which is considered a long time to live in one place by the Hamato twins. They liked New York for the most part. No one bothered to get to know you. Of course there were lots of nice people, but no one made the effort to be your friend, which was absolutely okay for the brothers. They didn't need or want anyone in their life...

But little did they realize that their lives would be changed, in many different ways, forever.

"Good morning New York state! I'm April O'neil with your daily news! The time is 7 am and I am up and awak-" BAM!

Raphael rubbed his face roughly. He kept his hands on his eyes for a minute before groaning and standing to a stretch. He then began his groggy track to the bathroom. He hated early mornings. He was glad school would be out in only two more grievous months. Then summer, then happy 18th!

In a weird way, Raphael almost dreaded his upcoming birthday. His father had once said that when siblings become adults, they often drift apart.

"But me an' Leo ain't like that," he reassured his reflection as he fixed his stupid school tie. After a tough battle, Raphael made his way to the kitchen. As usual, the early bird Leonardo was already eating a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning, Raph."

"Mornin'."

They ate their meal in silence. Once finished, they headed off to school.

Everyone thought it would be a normal day. Heck, nothing eventful even happened. Everyone was just as lethargic as usual. But their last period teacher swept them with a surprising new assignment.

"From this day to the last day of school, get acquainted with the foster/adopt/orphan child you are assigned to and write a page biography about them."

Leonardo stared at the sheet in his hand.

Name? Mikey X

Age? 3

Status? Orphan

Leonardo looked up from his paper when the school ending bell sounded. He watched Raphael walk up to him, paper nonchalantly gripped in his hand. Leonardo took it and looked at the information.

Name? Donnie

Age? 5

Status? Orphan

"Looks like we're going to the same place."

"Cool."

The Hamato twins walked inside the orphanage- an old catholic building. The inside was colorful yet sad. Some of the children perked up but deflated when they realized the two were only teenagers.

"Hello, how may I assist you young men?" An old worn woman with a long black robe asked.

"Uh, my teacher said to give you this...?" Leonardo handed both papers to the lady. She looked them over with a glance and handed them back.

"Right this way."

They followed her through a narrow hall and showed them a colorful (But purple and orange dominate) door. On the outside, written in crayon, had 'Donnie and Mikey!' Goofily scribbled at the bottom. The lady knocked on the door twice and a tall, dirty-blonde haired boy opened it up. He looked at them with sad but optimistic brown eyes.

"Donnie, these boys are here to talk to you and Mikey. So you be nice to them." She turned and walked back down the hall.

"Mikey don't talk a lot yet." Donnie looked at the two boys and smiled a toothless smile, ushering them to enter. On a bed was a small, honey blonde haired boy. He played with a small toy car but he seemed a bit distracted.

"Mikey." The boy looked up and stared at Leonardo and Raphael with scared, deep blue eyes. "Say hi." But instead of complying, Mikey held his car to his chest protectively.

"I'm Leonardo. And this is my twin brother, Raphael."

"Hi," Donnie greeted. Mikey closed his eyes and held his car closer.

"You guys are twins? You don't look the same."

"We get that a lot," Raphael grinned.

"So, uh," Leonardo took his pen and paper out his bag, "How long have you been here?"

Donnie looked up, tapping his chin. "Since Mikey was a littler baby."

"Not baby," Mikey barely whispered. "Baby no talk. Mikey talk."

"So why don't you talk to us?"

Mikey looked the other way, his nose sticking up. Leonardo looked to Raphael, signaling that he needed help.

Raphael shifted. He never really had much experience with children. All he knew was that bribery worked best with kids... and Raphael was really good at bribing people.

"... You like gifts?" Mikey looked at Raphael, interested. "Tell ya what, you tell us all about yourself and me an' Leo will get ya somethin'. Deal?" Raphael held out his hand.

Mikey weighed his options. Should he talk to this stranger? He looked at the twins, and then to Donnie who smiled at him. Mikey furrowed his brow with determination. Donnie trusted them and so could he. Mikey took the hand.

"De'l."


End file.
